Disposable Heroes
by Ten ways to spoil dinner
Summary: Ganon's perspective on the 'Hero' that is meant to beat him. That Disposable Hero.


Heh, just a little drabble (Well, maybe not a little drabble,...) from Ganondorf's perspective on the 'Disposable Hero'.

The Disposable Hero

You are the goddesses' disposable hero. That is what I say. That is what I think. That is what is true, Link. You are no mighty hero, holding that sacred sword. You cannot defeat me just because you are destined to, but I digress.

You first showed you head in Hyrule castle, watching as I knelt before the King. Oh, are should I say Former King? I should have realized you would be a nuisance then, but my arrogance had taken hold of me.

I saw you as useful, seeing as you had obtained that damned Emerald from the dead tree. You could obtain the Goron's Ruby and Zora's Saphire, I told myself. Why should a god work on such trivial things when I have a puppet dancing for me? I didn't foresee you as being so troublesome, though.

Then, I saw you as I led the coup on Hyrule Castle, as I chased the Princess and her nursemaid through Hyrule Field. I saw you, just a boy, but still, I saw potential, before. I politely asked you to inform me as to where the Princess was heading. I knew you had seen. You refused, and even drew your blade against me. How dare you! is what I thought as you did. I didn't even let you attempt to strike me, using my magic to keep you at bay. After so, I headed off, not letting a soul know that I had seen the Princess throw the Ocarina into the moat. I just let the you get it, so I wouldn't sully myself like a commoner.

And, as I expected, you obtained the Ocarina from the moat, then headed for the Temple of Time, where I followed you, and tricked you into opening the gate into the Sacred Realm. But there, my plans took an unexpected, and unwelcome, twist. I touched the Triforce, the magnificent Triangles that I expected to all be mine, but no! The Goddesses, again, denied me my right. Instead, I only procured one of the sacred relics.

Then you, you bastard of a boy, took the Holy Sword, the Master Sword, and decided you would attempt to Free Hyrule from my grasp, but you did not expect what I had changed in only seven years, did you? No, I had ravaged the land with my almighty powers, becoming the Usurper King! You, on the other hand, become the Disposable Hero. The killing machine that I bred. You were never meant to win, in the end, and you never shall win.

You thought you could defeat my guardians all over Hyrule? You thuoght that, if you did, you would be powerful enough to take me? You defeated my shadow, first. But, alas, it was just that. A shadow! He was nothing! And so, I sent that fake to the ap between this Realm and the Sacred Realm. But even so, I didn't expect you to make it this far. Even a God can make a mistake. I created that shadow.

Then, you went to Death Mountain, where I had freed the ancient dragon, Volvagia, who feasted upon the gorons. You fought the dragon, and killed it. You found that ancient weapon used to defeat the dragon last time! Even a God can make a mistake. I did not dispose of that weapon.

After you did that, you made your way to the Zora's Domain, where you saw what my awesome magic had done. Ice, everywhere, and on everything. It wasn't until now that I had begun to worry about that troublesome Sheikah, Sheik. for he had came earlier, and Freed the Zora Princess from her Icy grave.

Then you found the Water Temple, where you, again, foiled the Guardians. Even your own shadow. The darkness that I had manifested since you gripped the holy sword. Then Morpha. Again, I, a God, had made a mistake. I had let that Sheikah save the Zora princess. But, soon, not even that Sheikah would stand in my way.

Afterwards, I had had enough. I freed the spirit of the Well, Bongo Bongo, to erase you and the Sheikah from existence. You both survived the first fight, but Kakariko wasn't so lucky. The town burned, and burned, and burned, as their 'Hero' attempted to save them, only to fail miserably. You only furthered my irritation when you gained access to the House of the Dead, the cursed Temple that was once a place of Torture during the Great War. How you survived all the traps does not mistify me, of course. Link, you fool, had lived by luck. That luck would soon have to run out.

Soon, you destroyed that ghostly creature, and awakened another sage. Again, you had defeated my guardian. But, truly, It was my mistake. I had forgotten that a ghost would never be as good as a corporeal creature.

Trite were your tactics of awakening the sages. You would just enter a temple, defeat those there, and let the Guardian realize their destiny. But, this time, I was.... slightly surprised.

You made your way into the Gerudo Fortress. _My _fortress. You defeated _my_ people. You_ even earned their trust. _Damn you to hell and back for bewitching my people into believing you. That you could defeat me. That you could help them. But, little could be done then. No, I would not come for you. Why should have I? I am a god, and you are but a lowly child in an adult's body.

You entered the mighty dessert, where many Gerudo had fallen. Where blood had been shed. Where I had been crowned King of the Gerudo. Where I devised my plans to destroy your country.

You came upon the spirit temple, where you desecrated the Holy Temple of my people. For that, you would need to die. I had no other choice but my Step-Mothers to defeat you. They were more powerful than anything. Besides me, of course. But, again, they, even though annoying old hags, could dispose even of that traitor, Nabooru, who so openly defied me, as to even try to gain access to the mythical items said to be held within the temple walls. My Step-Mothers then devised their own plan on defeating you. Using Nabooru, who had befriended you, to kill you. But, no, her will proved stronger than they anticipated, and they needed to be rid of you completely. I guess that drove you over the edge, didn't it?

You took the temple's hidden treasures, and killed those Step-Bitches. I blame myself for letting my mother's deviate from my original plan, but I digress.

But, this is where I took it upon myself to do the work. If I did not, it would never be done, for my army is incompetent! I watched as you, again, headed for the Temple of Time, where you met up with Sheik one last time. One last time, because Sheik finally revealed he, or should I say _she_, was, in fact, was Princess Zelda. I used my unlimited power to encase her in crystal, but not before she bestowed upon you another weapon. An arrow? Hah! How does she expect _that_ to ever defeat my power?

Now, you dare enter my castle? Dare defile the walls of my beautiful and ornate palace, with your bloodshed. And you call me a barbarian? You call me a monster? You hypocrite! You are a hypocrite and a fool, to even dare challenge a God, such as myself.

Now you have broken the seals to my chambers, but I fear not. You shall never make it pass my many Darknut guards. Not even you could defeat them all...

Dammit. You've done it again. Fine! You shall have your wish. You shall finally see the True Power of Ganondorf. Come here, Disposable hero, made from clay, just to be broken by your master.

You enter my chamber, and I greet you, trying to sound friendly. And why not? I should make this worth your wile. You only have minutes left, now, 'Hero'. You unsheathe your sword, and I speak. I tell you how that sword is not a child's toy. I tell you how we both have the Triforce, then I banish your Fairy from the fight...

...You served me well, Link, but every Disposable hero shall be laid to rest.

The End.

Heh, I guess this is a bit long to be a drabble. Still, I had fun writing this little story. Please give me feedback. I probably didn't catch all my mistakes.


End file.
